Drug delivery devices are generally known for the administration of a medicinal product, for example insulin or heparin, but also for other medicinal products, in particular for self-administration by a patient.
Patients with impaired dexterity can experience difficulties in selecting or administering a dose of a medicinal product using a standard operable drug delivery device. Due to the size of the dose dial member and/or the gripping features, people with impaired motor functions or people with severe arthritis can be unable to dial a dose. To dispense a dose in a standard operable drug delivery device, the patient has to extend his thumb to press a dial. For users with impaired finger dexterity reaching the dial can be difficult whilst holding the drug delivery device safely. Further, the patients may be unable to produce enough force to dispense the dose when their thumb is extended. These cases can lead to misuse of an operable drug delivery device and cause potential risk for the patient, e.g. by an over- or under-dose or by injury during a dose setting or dose dispense operation.